A need exists for monomers for use in the preparation of polymeric materials that will fulfill requirements for dynamic seal applications, e.g., O-rings, gaskets, diaphragms, and the like, as well as sealant applications, e.g., fuel tank sealants, coatings, and the like. Such polymers should have good thermal, oxidative, and chemical stability as well as excellent low temperature properties. Elastomers based upon perfluorinated polyethers have been considered to be likely candidates for achieving the desired goal. However, up to the present time, it appears that only low molecular weight perfluorinated polyethers with little elastomeric character have been prepared. No widely accepted theoretical polymerization scheme is known that would lead to pure perfluorinated polyether elastomers. The present day approach to this problem is to prepare perfluorinated polyether prepolymers which can be used to prepare curable high molecular weight polymers. It is essential that the connecting group between the polyether segments have the thermal, oxidative and chemical properties demanded of the basic elastomer. The ideal basic polymer would be composed of --CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O-- repeating units connected by benzene rings.
It is an object of this invention to provide F-phenylalkylene oxide diacetylene monomers for use in the preparation of perfluorinated polyether polymers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a process for synthesizing the monomers.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the accompanying disclosure.